


Climate Change in the Underworld

by Mari_who



Series: Homecoming Triptych [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_who/pseuds/Mari_who
Summary: You have your standard chilly-and-overcast.  Then there's the rains: fog, mist, sprinkle, drizzle, light rain...
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Homecoming Triptych [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596082
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52
Collections: Lore Olympus





	Climate Change in the Underworld

**Author's Note:**

> A haiku is one image linked to one emotion. Teen and up audiences because I used a bad word oh no. Not actually about climate change or the politics thereof.

Weather doesn't change much in the Underworld.

You have your standard chilly-and-overcast. Then there's the rains: fog, mist, sprinkle, drizzle, light rain, moderate, hard rain, downpour, and big fuckoff storm. Snows, with similar categorization, and the always exciting FREEZING rain, turning every commute into a possible trip to the Underworld in different context. Rare clear skies let the icepick stars come out. 

Even rarer of late.

On this evening drizzling rain mixed with light snow that melted away as soon as it touched concrete. There was no slush yet, but no one looked forward to the morning. Black umbrellas sailed through the streets, sheltering their owners who hurried along, seeking drier destinations. Streetside restaurant patios were sheltered by awnings but their tables were empty. Headlights reflected off the wet roads like columns of light sinking into unfathomable depths of black glass.

And under the sounds of tires and pattering rain, a rumble, as of far-off thunder.

It caught no concern, or indeed attention at all, until the glow of lightning muted by skyline and thunderous murmurs grew close enough and loud enough to flash and echo through skyscraper canyons, brigher than headlights, louder than car horns. Did the ground shake, did the buildings sway? Among the echoing and strobing it was impossible to tell. Pedestrians crowded into businesses, their anxious faces peering from backlit windows. Wind whipped away one poor soul's umbrella, kidnapping it into the sky. Barometric pressure reached for its nadir. 

And something came.

The sky - oceanlike billowing cloud-bottoms lit with a rose glow so bright you had to look away - a dopplering wave of pressure making windows tremble - bare trees shook and budded violently, a reaching towards life that you could almost hear under the rising thunder, the crashing kettledrum, the sonic boom as a bolt of light and heat seared across the sky and struck Tower One like the hammer of heaven - 

because - they realized, and breathed, and rejoiced - 

summer had ended in the living world Above

and the Queen had come home.


End file.
